powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XXI
Name:Franklin "Tachyon" Swift (Stone) Aliases:Mach,Swift,Speedy,Tachyon, Age:21 Alignment:Chaotic Good, Occupitation:Runner,Criminal,Vigilante, Motto:Dont run from your problems, face them head on and charge! Quotes:"No matter how fast I am, I can´t outrun my thoughst,regrets and decisions I´ve made in my life." "Run run as fast as you can but no matter how fast you run, I will always be infinitely faster than you" "Tachyon? huh..... I like it." Likes:Running,Speed,Cops, Dislikes:Criminals, Hobbies:Culinary Skill, Gender:Male, Preferences:Female, Talents:Invisible Speed,Speed Eating,Speed Augmentation,Hyperspace Travel, Abilities:Supernatural Reflexes,Intravenous Exoskeleton,Self-Power Augmentation,Inner Power,Limitless Potential, Powers:Speed Thinking,Speedy Metabolism,Hyper Speed,Ultimate Speed,Tireless,Speed Calling,Speed Theft, Backstory:As long as Franklin can remember he has been able to run at the speed of sound and faster than it, since Franklin was an unwanted orphan he grew up on the steets caring for a little boy he saw as his brother whose name was Trevor, Franklin used his superspeed for "Meta-Pickpocketing" and stealing food, Trevor knew this and didn´t see Franklin as a freak but as a gift so they could survive. Franklin and Trevor (which I now realise are the names of characters in GTA) lived like this for many years up until the age of 14 to be exact, thats the day Trevor got caught by the cops and then taken to the orphanage and was later adopted, first Franklin wanted to recapture Trevor but then he realized it would be better if Trevor got adopted and lived a life outside the streets. For that Trevor hated him for many years, until one day when he got married he realized that Franklin saved him from a short life, Trevor later named his daughter "Beatrice Franklin Smith" in honor of Franklin. When Trevor left him, nothing held Franklin back he could run anywhere and everywhere, he could steal anything and everything, but franklin didn´t become such a criminal as he could, he survived by stealing untill the age of 16 when he got a job as a pizza delivery guy, but he still stole to keep up with the rent for his apartment, but when he saw a rapist he snapped his or hers neck and then hang the body outside the police station, when he saw a thief he put the wallet back "borrowed" handcufs and put them next to the police station, when he saw a murderer he punched through his heart and broke every last bone in his body and then hanged him in the middle of town. He became known as the "Scarlet Speedster" since he always leaves a red rose at his "victims" or "citizens arrest", he later made sure that they understood that he hated that name and he changed it to "Tachyon ", by writing Tachyon and erasing Rose on every paper or article that the reporters wrote on. So "Tachyon" later became known as the lawless hero or as most called him "Tachyon", the police thought he was a madman but around 23% of the police thought he was doing what they couldnt do, so Tachyon put up a system where they could leave him information on unsolved cases,robberies and kidnappins, so he could help them. They started a system, they left the cases in a box in a abandoned house that the officers purchased toghether, the cases were organized like this: Level 1 case=robbery,not important for the moment. Level 2 case=mugging,can be handled if you dont. Level 3 case=rape,we are stuck,pls help,it could be life threatening. Level 4 case=Murder,important,pls solve it soon, more lives are in danger. Level 5 case=Kidnapping,mass murder,terrorist, Important,Do ASAP. That are the 5 lvl´s of cases, there is also the lvl 6 which stands for something that´s going to happen, and can threaten multiple lives. Anyway the cops asked the commisioner if they could create a group which assisted Tachyon in his crime stopping acts, the commisioner accepted this proposal since he likes Tachyon as well, they named the group "S.K." since when someone actually thought they saw Tachyon, they said they saw lighting where he had moved(like the flash or any other speedster). They also aquired special badges to show during the meeting so when Tachyon moves and the rest of the world is in temporal stasis or at least slowed down he can search them, and if he finds the badge he knows who to trust, and most of the members of S.K. got a tattoo (pic/design in the gallery below). After around 5 years of being Tachyon, in the papers,tv,internet and social media, he wanted to create a costume, but he thought that only losers did that. But later in his life when he got a girlfriend her name was "Alice Stone", and after dating for around 11 months, he told her about "himself", she didn´t freak out it´s more like she became obssesed with his love for her and that he continued loving her, she started making hundreds of costume designs, and it became a hobby to create them too, she was a rich girl so she didn´t work, at all. She lived in a mansion in england, but she had multiple extra homes one of wich is a penthouse apartment next to the police station, that is where they are currently staying (her and Tachyon). Tachyon now has a wardrobe the size of a living room, which he has his clothes,costumes and outfits in, which he can access at anytime. After getting engaged to Alice, Tachyon was famous all around the world, from like saving animals,stopping illegal hunts,stopping murders,stopping kidnappings and also killing a lot of criminals, the group known as S.K. were also worldrenound for their help and the assist that they have given Tachyon over the years. These days Tachyon has noticed that he doesn´t age after he reached his physical prime, and he now lives in a mansion in the middle of nowhere with his wonderful wife Alice, Tachyon still helps the world with problems, and now officially works with the government to help them in anything he can. He has 1 daughter and 2 boys, they´re named Violet,Edward and Aristotle , Edward is the oldest then comes Aristotle and then Violet. Tachyone and Alice still get´s visited by their Edward and Violet, Edward comes once every year and Violet comes once every week, and Aristotle come once every 10 years. Items,Forms,Events And Relaitions: ' Franklin Swift.jpg|Franklin As A Child. Trevor Smith.jpg|Trevor. Franklin´s Childhood Friend. Amanda Smith.jpg|Amanda. Trevor´s Wife. Albert Smith.jpg|Albert Smith. The Adoptive Father Of Trevor. And Also The Leader Of Tachyon´s Group Of Cops That Help Him. Tachyons 1st Tattoo..jpg|Tachyon Got This Tattoo When The Paper´s Started Calling Him Tachyon. He Has This On His Right Inner Forearm. S.K. Tattoo.jpg|This Is The Tattoo That S.K. Decided On. Tachyon Also Has This On The Left Side On The Upper Part Of His Chest. Design1.jpg|Design 1. This Costume Was Design To Be Able To Handle Wind Pressure. It Took Tachyon 1,6 Seconds To Burn The Design. Design3.jpg|Design 3. Don´t Ask About Design 2. This Design Was Based On "The Flash". This Is Still In Tachyon´s Wardrobe. Design4.jpg|Design 4. This Was Designed For Tachyon´s Most Evil Moments. Design5.jpg|Design 5. This Was The Most Liked One So Far. Tachyon Enhanced This Suit, So Now It´s Bulletproof, And Almost Frictionless. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet